


Math Lesson Chats

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [2]
Category: Charmed
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a bit bored in math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math Lesson Chats

_‘Good God, help me before I scar my classmates,”_

Wyatt snickered as he flipped the page in his astronomy book, ‘ _Dramatic much?’_ he replied telepathically.

“ _I think my brain is oozing out of my ears,”_

The blond rolled his eyes as she shifted on his bed, “ _I’m sure you’re fine Chris.”_

 _“You’re not in math,”_ came the quick mental retort.

_“Its your last semester of it, don’t whine.”_

_“I’m gonna be a writer,”_ Chris stated, “ _Why do I need to re-learn slopes and graphs.”_

Wyatt sighed, his mind no longer on his homework, “ _If I knew you were going to whine so much, I would’ve put more thought in us going to college together.”_

 _“Like mom would’ve let us go alone,”_ snorted Chris, “ _Is it sad that I’m kind of hoping for a demon attack?”_

_“It can’t be that bad.”_

_“A meeting with the Elders is better.”_

_“Even if they’re gushing over our old souls?’_

_“Even then. I’m going clinically insane,”_

_“Kind of hard to do when you’re already crazy.”_

_“Fuck you.”_

_“Nope. We don’t work that way bro and you know it.”_

_“oh thank God, freedom.”_

Wyatt laughed and leaned back against his headboard, “ _See you in a few, love.”_

           

 

 


End file.
